This Time, He Knew
by Stand Alone Origin
Summary: Byakuya's thoughts and feelings when Rukia falls sick. Strictly older brother, younger sister relationship between them, with some mentions of ByakuyaxHisana. One Shot.


This Time, He Knew

Rose Taijiya

Nope, don't own Bleach. Never will.

Just a fluffy little one shot for Rukia and Byakuya about their relationship as brother and sister. Well, to some degree.

::::::.Start.::::::

Byakuya walked silently through the hallways of the 6th division headquarters, making his way to his office. It was the beginning of the "work" day as it was called. But that was only true for those with paperwork. Then Renji caught up, and walked up to him.

"Mornin' Taichou."

"Good morning, Renji." Both kept walking. Byakuya didn't bother turning to face his fukutaichou, assuming he would walk off to go oversee the others' work. But he didn't.

"Ah, Taichou, have you noticed anything about Rukia this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, ah…She seemed a bit pale when I passed by her today. Like she was sick or somethin'."

"Hmm, well," They had reached Byakuya's office, now. "If it gets too bad, I'm sure Ukitake will send her home to rest."

"If you say so, Taichou." Renji answered, walking off.

Byakuya merely nodded slightly, and then opened the door to his office. It was admittable that he was slightly worried about Rukia, but he shook it off. After what had happened with Kaien, Jyuushiro knew better than to take chances with Rukia that could possibly anger Byakuya anymore than that incident.

So, later that day, as the sun set, Byakuya wasn't worried at all. Okay, a little. But not too much. So, when he got to the Kuchiki household, he didn't expect to see a servant running out, looking more than a little frantic.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama!"

"Yes…?" Byakuya asked.

"Rukia-sama is ill! She's in her room right now. I was going to go to the 4th division for medicine."

"Go, then. I will go in to see her."

The servant nodded, and ran off, so Byakuya merely walked on toward Rukia's room.

When he got there, he opened the door, and then stopped in the doorway. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, and it was obvious what was hurting her. She was having a nightmare, no doubt about it.

So he walked over to her, and knelt down next to her futon. His hand reached out slowly, haltingly, and came to rest on her forehead. She was burning up. She groaned, awaking, so he moved his hand quickly before she could notice it.

"Ah…Nii-sama…?" She got up onto her elbows, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her from going further.

Then he noticed there were small tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Rukia, what was it about?" His voice softened slightly from the voice he had used to speak to the servant.

Rukia bit her lip, and looked away. "…It was like what happened to Kaien, just…it was Ichigo." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "He was going to kill me, and I had to kill him. I had to **kill** him, Nii-sama."

He merely smiled almost imperceptibly at her. "It's over now, Rukia. It was only a dream." He then felt her forehead. "You're burning up, get back to sleep."

Rukia nodded slightly, lying back down against her pillow. He stood to leave, but she grasped his shihakusho lightly. "Please, don't go."

And, as Byakuya looked down at Rukia, he saw something in her. Hisana. He remembered when Hisana had been the one lying in bed, sick and dying. She hadn't wanted him to leave, either. And he hadn't. So why should Rukia, her own sister, be any different? He decided, and sat down, unaware that Rukia was surprised. First from when he had felt her temperature and recommended for her to go to sleep, and almost more so when he sat down when she asked him not to leave.

So she merely smiled in thanks and went to sleep. And Byakuya told himself that it was only until the servant came back with the medicine. And then everything would be fine, because this time, the medicine would work. And Rukia would recover, and, despite advice from friends and himself, she would get back to work, maybe spouting some nonsense about going to Karakura Town so she could be ready for the next hollow, when really, she was going to see Ichigo. And he would just smirk lightly and shake his head, before going back to his paperwork. With these thoughts, the worry subsided again, and as he watched Rukia sleeping peacefully below him, he smiled. And this time, he knew.

_Everything will be all right, this time, Hisana._

Because this time, he knew those words were true.

::::::.End.::::::

Well, hope you liked it! R and R, please?


End file.
